


Happy Birthday Ronan Lynch

by KrumPuffer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish & Orphan Girl | Opal, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Happy Birthday Ronan Lynch

Ronan came around the backside of the house, a day well spent in the barns, a day well spent dreaming, another birthday down with no huge celebration of his gaining another tally mark somewhere, showing that Ronan Lynch had managed another year without killing himself in a dangerous street race. 

He woke up with the sun like he always did, to a text from Adam, **Happy Birthday! I’m sorry I can’t come to see you. School is crazy. I promise to make it up to you this weekend,** along with a picture he had taken of himself the night before in his Halloween costume which was just a white bed sheet, two eye holes and two feet wearing Adam’s infamous high top white converse peeking out the bottom. Ronan liked that Adam had dressed up and gone out for Halloween, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a tiny bit of annoyance that he couldn’t be there and a huge bit of jealousy at the idea of his boyfriend at some fancy college party with girls running around half-naked, and boys—also probably running around half-naked. But the promise of Adam coming home this weekend was a great incentive to keep his head straight, and to remember that when the weekend rolled around, it was Ronan’s arms Adam would find himself in.

As he circled past the kitchen and came around to the front of the house, sitting in the gravel driveway was none other than the God-Awful, multi-coloured, piece of absolute shit Hondayota.

Adam was here.

Adam. Was. At. The. Barns.

Ronan hurried up the porch steps, missing the middle one in anticipation to do two things, yell at Adam for being so stupid for driving to see him when he has to be back to class at noon the following day, and of course, to then hug him and kiss him and tell him it was the best birthday surprise he ever could have gotten.

The lights were off in the house, and it was oddly quiet, considering Opal had left the barn hours ago, she was bound to be galloping around Adam in excitement—he was her favorite person after all. But there was no sign of happy hooves to be heard.

Ronan shut the door behind him and then he saw the glow from the kitchen. 

He slowly made his way there, he could hear the anticipation from the other room—a giggle from Opal, Adam cupping her mouth to quiet her, the skitter of Chainsaw on the table. 

His people were behind the wall in front of him. They were in the next room over, with candles lit and lights off, awaiting him—to celebrate him.

_Be cool, Ronan._ He told himself.

He was _not_ cool.

As he walked into the kitchen, his favorite person and dream child and raven began to sing—out of tune—the Birthday song. 

It was the best thing he had ever heard. He couldn’t remember the last time someone sang this song to him. Was it Matthew at a Denny’s with a candle shoved into a stack of pancakes? Was it his mother, with a homemade fun-fetti cake and a wax 7 on top? Was it Kavinsky, in a drunken voicemail left when Ronan didn’t answer? Ronan was known to lay low, and stay away when it was his birthday, so he couldn’t place the last time he was celebrated—he had completely forgotten how good it felt.

The song ended, and Adams boyish smile was the best gift he had ever been given.

Opal rushed forward to grab his hand, urging him to blow out the three random candles Adam must have found in the house somewhere. 

“Make a wish Ronan,” Adam said.

He bent down and took a breath. He tried to think of what he could possibly wish for, but he couldn’t. Everything he wanted was right there, in this kitchen with him.


End file.
